


honey, on your knees when you look at me

by t_hens



Series: Phandomficfest: Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013 phan, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: the real reason Dan and Phil were late for that 2013 Album Chart radio show on the BBC





	honey, on your knees when you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Phandomficfest: Bingo  
> prompts used: BBC, snowballing, writer's choice (dirty talk (badly written soz)), overstimulation, object penetration 
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

For the most part, Dan liked to think he was a good employee: hard working, creative, punctual (most of the time). But there were some days when he just didn’t care about being a good employee. Days when the alarm would go off at 8:00 A.M. when he had just fallen asleep at 4:00. Days when he and Phil got a call that the sketch they had planned just didn’t seem right, so it was back to the drawing board.

But the days where he 100 percent did not care about his job, or being a good employee, were the days his job interrupted his sex life.

When Dan woke up before the alarm, he didn’t waste any time crowding further into Phil’s space and pressing kisses to his face to wake him up. He had a particularly great dream involving the man below him, and it had left him with a raging hard on and a need to be close as possible to Phil. 

Phil hummed and smiled at the kisses Dan was covering him in. He ran a hand down Dan’s back, stopping at his hip to grip it. Dan moved to cover Phil’s body with his, wasting no time in pressing his erection against Phil’s thigh.

“Mmm. Is it one of those mornings?” Phil asked in that low, sleepy voice that Dan absolutely loved.

Dan hummed back in agreement, not wanting to take his lips away from the spot he was attending to on Phil’s neck. Phil let out a breathy chuckle, moving his other hand into Dan’s hair and tugging. He moaned and bit into Phil’s neck gently, knowing he couldn’t leave a mark.

Phil brought Dan’s lips to his and Dan sighed into the kiss. He licked against Phil’s lips, wanting access inside, which Phil gave him happily. Dan moved his hips against Phil’s thigh, the pressure in his cock becoming almost painful, and Phil gripped onto his hip a little harder, moving his own hips up to try and get some relief. 

Dan moved his hand to dip into Phil’s pajamas and right as he wrapped his fingers around Phil’s cock, the alarm startled them both. Phil released his grip on Dan’s hair and picked up his phone to turn it off. Dan shook his head and nuzzled back into Phil’s neck. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” he whined.

“I know, but we have to. C’mon, we need showers. Raincheck, okay?”

Dan whined again, but moved so that Phil could get up. Phil headed for the shower right away, but Dan laid in bed and felt the urge to kick and scream like a toddler. Damn Phil and his ability to focus on anything else, even when he had a boner. He went over the pros and cons of wanking quickly, but knew that wouldn’t really satisfy him like he wanted. There were days when nothing would sooth that itch under his skin, except Phil being inside him. 

He mentally cursed the BBC and got out of bed to join Phil in the shower. He quickly undressed and got under the stream of water that Phil had moved to give him access to. Phil smiled at him, working the glop of shampoo in his hand through his hair. Dan wondered if Phil would object to shower sex, but before he even had a chance to fully form the thought, Phil was giving him that look that was never great for Dan when he was horny.

“Don’t get any ideas. We don’t have any time this morning. You don’t really need to start _every_ morning with an orgasm, do you?”

Dan pouted and poked Phil in the side. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. I just like having sex with you. I would hardly think that was a bad thing.”

Phil laughed and moved Dan out of the way so he could rinse his hair.

“It’s not a bad thing, but there are just some days we don’t have time. Like today, when we have less than an hour to get to the studio.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He did his shower routine, he and Phil moving in synchronicity around each other. He got out, wrapped a towel around himself, and got dressed quickly, Phil letting him knowing numerous times how little time they had. His hair was still hot from his straightener as he threw the items he needed for the day into their backpack and pulled on his shoes to rush out the door.

When they arrived at the BBC, it was in bustling and busy, everyone running around to get something ready for something. Part of the reason Dan loved working for the BBC was that there was always something to do. There was never any down time, never any time for him to get bored or overthink things too much; he didn’t have the time for that. You were always on the go and doing things when you worked here, and that was extremely appealing to Dan.

Except for today. Today, Dan just wanted an hour to find an empty closet to drag Phil into and have Phil fuck him until he couldn’t see straight. He could feel the need for it thrumming under his skin like adrenaline. Phil, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. Their interruption that morning seemed to have left him completely unfazed, which irked Dan, only increasing his need to get them alone and prove to Phil that he should feel some of the need that Dan felt.

Dan had to put his desires on the back burner for a little while, though. Alistair pulled them in for a quick meeting about their next couple of upcoming Dan vs Phils, and then Nick and Scott stopped them to chat about nothing really but pleasantries. Dan thought they just might have a few hours of downtime to themselves when Victoria stopped them and told them they needed to start thinking of ideas for the Halloween special, and the sooner they pitched their ideas for their Christmas segment, the better. Phil engaged in the conversation, telling her all of the ideas they had been discussing while Dan nodded politely, still too preoccupied with his latent desire to get Phil alone and inside him to really pay attention. 

Once Victoria said goodbye and made her way to her office, Dan took Phil’s wrist in his hand and made his way downstairs to the break room that was almost always deserted during this time of day.

“Dan,” Phil whispered, “what are we doing?”

Dan didn’t bother replying, just looked back at him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

“You are ridiculous,” Phil said, but didn’t do anything to stop Dan, or to break his hold on his wrist.

They arrived at the break room and Dan gave Phil a slight push inside first, following quickly behind and then checking the door and feeling like luck had finally started shining down on him, as the door had a lock on it. He shut it and turned the lock quickly, turning back to Phil, who had sat himself down on the old and worn out couch and was smiling at him in that sexy, smug way that got Dan every single time. 

“Hi,” Phil said, running his hands up Dan’s long legs as he approached the couch.

“Oh, so now you’re going to pay attention to me? Now that I’ve literally had to lock you in a room?” Dan wasn’t really annoyed, he just wanted to rib Phil a little for making him wait so long.

“I’m just saying hello. What do you think is going to happen here, Daniel?” Phil blinked his long lashes at Dan innocently, still moving his hands up and down his legs at a maddeningly slow pace.

“We’re gonna have sex,” Dan said matter of factly, moving to straddle Phil’s thighs.

Phil moved his hands to Dan’s hips and gripped them tight enough that Dan knew he wasn’t the only one who was worked up.

“Hmm, is that so?”

Dan wanted to roll his eyes, completely aware that Phil was affected by all this, but also knowing how stubborn Phil was. He moved forward and sucked lightly at Phil’s ear lobe, delighting at the low groan that left Phil’s mouth. 

“Either you’re going to fuck me, or I will use the vibrator I brought and do it myself.”

The gasp that left Phil was especially loud since it was so close to Dan’s ear, but it went straight to his already hard dick and he could feel the way Phil’s dick hardened underneath him.

“You didn’t” Phil breathed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Dan leaned back and gave Phil a wicked smile. “Oh, I absolutely did.”

He got out of Phil’s lap to grab their backpack that Phil had sat on the floor next to the couch and pulled out his favorite vibrator and a bottle of lube. The look on Phil’s face was absolutely priceless, and Dan wished for a moment that he could take a picture just remember it.

He moved to the other side of the couch and set the items down so he could remove his pants. Phil watched with wide eyes and clenched fists as Dan sat down and spread his legs, body facing Phil, and spread the lube over two fingers to start smearing it over his rim. When he pressed the first finger in, he let out a quiet moan and his eyes fell closed. His head fell back to expose the long line of his neck, and he played it up a bit more than necessary. He pumped his finger in and out slowly, relishing in the drag, but soon it wasn’t enough, so he pressed another in alongside it. 

Dan let out a louder moan this time, blinking his eyes open to see Phil watching his fingers disappearing inside himself with rapt attention, and the obvious erection tenting his jeans. He reached for the lube again and added a third finger, brushing his fingers against his prostate and letting out a breathy gasp, causing Phil’s attention to shift from Dan’s fingers to make eye contact. There was something so searingly hot about Phil choosing to look Dan in the eyes when he was doing something so dirty and sexual that Dan couldn’t take it and had to let his eyes shut again. 

After a moment, he removed his fingers and opened his eyes, looking directly at Phil as he reached for the vibrator. He applied a generous amount of lube to it and placed it at the entrance of his rim, waiting for Phil to tell him to stop. Phil merely raised his eyebrows challengingly, causing Dan to huff out an annoyed breath and press the toy inside. 

His annoyance was soon forgotten, though, because almost as soon as the toy was fully inside of him, he felt the couch dip below him, and the toy buzz to life. Dan let out a surprised yelp, which soon turned into a pleasured moan as he felt Phil bat his hands away and start to move the toy in and out. Dan ground down against the toy and Phil thrust it in and out, hitting his prostate with each upwards thrust. 

“So impatient. Couldn’t even wait until we got home. Had to bring toys to work.”

Dan whined again, surprised at the gruff sound of Phil’s voice, and reached for his cock to start jerking it quickly, overwhelmed at all the sensations he was being assaulted with at once. Phil kept thrusting, kept hitting that delicious spot inside Dan.

“Couldn’t even wait for my cock. Always have to have something filling you up.”

Phil knocked Dan’s hand out of the way and instead of wrapping his own hand around Dan’s cock, surprised him by leaning forward and engulfing him with his mouth. Dan let out an inhuman noise at the sensation and sat forward, grabbing onto Phil’s hair with both hands.

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck, Phil.” He was just babbling now, but there was no stopping it at this point. Phil was absolutely killing him, and he was glad to be murdered if this is what it meant. 

He could feel that tight, hot ball of fire in his gut start to build as his thighs tensed, and he knew he was just seconds from coming. He tapped Phil’s head, probably none too gently, and when Phil’s didn’t do anything but suck harder and increase the thrusts of the toy, it was all Dan could do not to blackout.

His orgasm hit him like a high speed train, knocking every bit of air from his lungs and leaving bright black spots burning in his vision. He melted back into the couch, ready to sleep for the next week, but Phil had other plans. He turned off the vibrator and slowly removed it, throwing it haphazardly on the floor and moving over Dan to pull him forward so he was sitting upright. Phil pressed their lips together and Dan moved to kiss Phil, startled when he felt the warmth of his come still on Phil’s lips. Phil nudged Dan’s mouth open and when Dan complied, Phil pressed his tongue, along with the come waiting there, into Dan’s eager mouth. 

Dan moaned as Phil’s tongue pushed the come around Dan’s mouth, the sharp taste mixing with the taste Phil’s mouth and becoming even better. He pulled Phil closer, his hands grasping onto every available surface they could, finally finding purchase in Phil’s hair and his t-shirt. 

When Phil pulled back, eyes glazed and blown wide with lust, they both swallowed the come in their mouths and Dan immediately went to kiss Phil again, but Phil held out a hand to stop him.

“You had your fun, now you’re gonna ride my cock and make me feel good.”

It wasn’t a particularly dirty or sexy sentence, but the low and gravely tone Phil used still sent a pulse straight through Dan’s spent dick. Phil stood up and unbuckled his pants, slipping them down just enough for his cock to slip out, hard and shining with precome, and sat down on the other side of the couch. Dan scrambled to get over to him as quickly as possible, straddling his hips and thanking God that Phil had already grabbed the lube and was working on slicking himself up.

Phil traced the head of his cock against Dan’s rim and he felt a shiver run along his spine. He didn’t know how even four years later, every touch could still feel so electric, but somehow it did. When Phil pushed inside, they both let out matching groans, Dan’s head falling onto Phil’s shoulder. 

“God, so tight.”

Dan whined and clenched around Phil, making him grip onto Dan’s hips so hard he was sure there would be little fingertip-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

“Are you gonna make me come? Hmm? Gonna put that gorgeous little body to work?”

Dan nodded as enthusiastically as he could against Phil’s collarbone, slowly moving his body up and down to see if he was ready to really start moving.

“I know you want my come inside you, filling that tight little hole, but you’re gonna have to work harder than that.”

Dan sat back and glared at him before lifting himself almost completely off and slamming himself down, satisfied in the choked noise he made. He gave a self satisfied smile and braced himself against the back of the couch, starting to bounce himself up and down enthusiastically and loving the unfiltered sounds coming from Phil. 

The self satisfaction did not last long, however, because soon Phil took ahold of his still semi-soft cock and started to work over it, eliciting a high pitched whine from Dan, nerves raw from overstimulation. 

“Hngg. Nuh-uh.” Dan shook his head, but thrust up into Phil’s fist and back down onto his cock, pulling at Phil’s hair hard enough to pull his neck back, but not using the safe word they had established for times like this, so Phil kept up his ministrations, murmuring dirty words and praise straight into Dan’s ear.

Soon enough, Dan could feel his second orgasm approaching quickly, far faster than he even thought possible.

“Uhhh, close,” he slurred, his eyes shut so tightly he didn’t know if they would ever be able to be opened again.

“Me too,” Phil grunted, moving his hand a little quicker on Dan’s cock and gripping onto Dan’s waist a little tighter, doubling his efforts and thrusting faster and harder. Dan gave up on trying to match the pace, just did his best to clench around Phil, and it must have been enough because a few thrusts later, he could feel the tremble of Phil’s thighs and the pulse of his cock inside of him, painting his inside with come. Just the thought was enough to put Dan over edge, and he gave a low grunt before biting into the meaty section of Phil’s shoulder as he came for the second time.

They both sat there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath, and Phil moved his arms around Dan’s shoulders to hug him lightly. Dan leaned back a little so he could look at Phil in the eyes. Phil smiled at him and pushed back the damp fringe out of his face, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I love you,” he said quietly. 

Dan smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips, nuzzling back into the space in his neck that he considered one of his favorite places in the world. He was just considering taking a little nap when Phil yelled right in his ear.

“Shit, Dan! The Album Chart! We have to go!”

Dan looked to where Phil was pointing, the clock showing they were late. _Very late._

“Fuck,” Dan said, wincing as he moved off of Phil’s lap and his body was suddenly reminded of all the activities it had been put through that afternoon. 

They gathered all their things and quickly made sure they didn’t look too much like they had just been having sex, rushing back upstairs. The Album Chart was in full swing, and Dan could see the frantic eyes and glares following their movements into the room as they hurried in. They weren’t even given mics, simply ushered on stage in the middle of the chart, Jameela looking distraught. 

They took their places on the loveseat, doing their best to look calm and collected, not as though they had just been fucking in a break room. 

Once Jameela was finished, she turned to them, demanding to know where they were, obviously a bit frazzled that they had abandoned her. They both scrambled, not having had time to come up with a cohesive excuse, both giving lame reasons that they knew would make it sound like they were probably doing something nefarious, but fuck it. 

When they were finally able to leave the Album Chart stage, Dan pulled Phil into a deserted hallway quickly, before anyone could grab them and scold them.

“Oh, c’mon, Dan. There is _no way _you could possibly still be horny,” Phil hissed.__

__Dan laughed quietly and pulled him in close, kissing him quickly but fervently._ _

__“I just wanted to tell you I love you, too.”_ _

__Phil smiled that smile, that stupid one with the tongue that made Dan’s heart thump in his chest, and he kissed him again._ _

__“C’mon, we gotta go before we get fired.”_ _

__They clasped hands for a second and then went to face their bosses, together, like everything they did together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/179130693536/honey-on-your-knees-when-you-look-at-me) if you like :)


End file.
